Raphael The Leader In Red
by TheUnknowWritter
Summary: What if Leo never became the leader? What if Raph became the leader? How would their missions go? Read more to find out! (I know that Leo is the leader so don't start that with me I just thought it would be intresting to write how, in my point of view, it would be like if Raphael became the leader and not Leonardo.)
1. Raphael as the leader? Oh boy

**Raphael, the Leader in Red Chapter 1 Raphael as the leader? Oh boy….**

Darkness was slowly falling upon the city of New York which was soon followed by the lights of the buildings lighting up like a Christmas tree, blocking the view of the stars. Even though the lights from the buildings made it look like no one was asleep, in truth it wasn't that many people awake. It was a cold August night and most people have either gone to bed or hurried home. Those who were still awake in their houses would most likely be watching a movie, a TV show or other things but the streets were almost completely empty.

But deep below the grounds in the dark sewers there was still one place that was lit up and in this old subway station that was abandoned years ago a very odd family lived. None knew this family of five even existed but that was the point, you see this family was indeed very odd and if one were to see any of them they would soon have to run and hide since most people would see them as aliens. That was also false, they are not aliens but the result of an experiment gone wrong.

Inside this "Lair" four mutated turtles were on their knees facing each other. On one side a dark green turtle with emerald green eyes, a red bandana and two sais seethed in a belt that goes around his waist were facing an olive green turtle with brown eyes that was a bit taller than himself that wore a purple bandana and a bo-staff strapped to the back of his shell. Next to them stood a sea green turtle with blue eyes, an orange bandana and two nun-chucks strapped against his plastron in a belt that goes around his waist. The sea green turtle were facing a sap green turtle with blue eyes, a blue bandana and two katana blades seethed on the back of his shell in holsters. At first they were just looking at each other but they were soon enough up on their feet with their weapons in their hands, everyone but the one in red. At first they just looked at each other but soon enough the turtle with the blue bandana moved forward and let out a battle scream as he was ready to strike the one in front of him.

"Oh yeah Michelangelo is on the _move!_" The turtle who wore the orange bandana yelled as he ran for the one with the katana blade while spinning his two nun-chucks with ease.

As they got closer and closer the turtle with the blue bandana raised one of his katana blades up and struck down on the one in front of him but the shorter turtle easily dodged it by jumping over the katana wielding turtle, he quickly spun around so he faced the one in front of him.

"You don't know what to do!" He teased while spinning his nun-chucks around himself and gave the katana wielding turtle a smirk.

The turtle with the blue bandana narrowed his blue eyes and ran towards the nun-chuck wielding turtle and tried to strike him again.

"Now I'm here" The turtle with the orange bandana said to the other to try and distract him after he had dodged the other attack and stood on one knee in front of the katana wielding turtle.

"Now I'm there" He said as he watched the other narrow his eyes again in slight frustration.

"I could be anywhere!" He added shortly after that and he barely missed the next swing which caused his baby blue eyes to widen. At first the katana wielding turtle had no idea how to defeat the other but then he got an idea as he spun around to face the other a smile appeared on his face.

"How do you stop what you can't even see?!" The turtle with the orange bandana said and gave a smirk as he ran for the turtle in blue, ready to strike him.

But the other just stood his ground and when the nun-chuck wielding turtle was close enough he grabbed a hold of the steel of his blade and swung the handle right on the stomach of the other which caused the one in orange to fall forward, roll a few feet away from the one in blue, stop on his knee with both his hands on his stomach before looking like he was about to throw up then he collapsed to his side.

"Like that?" The one in blue asked his younger brother that had collapsed after the hit from the handle.

"Good one Leo..!" The one in orange managed to say but the words sounded like he was out of breath.

In the meantime the one in purple spun his bo-staff around before he pointed one end to the one in red but the dark green turtle just cracked his neck once by moving his head to the left then he cracked it again by moving it to the right before he shook his head and looked at the one in purple.

"Alright Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt" He warned the other while he looked at the one in purple with an emotionless expression.

"Ah you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me" He stated and lowered his staff slightly.

"Well yeah but last time I would have" He replayed and held both his hands up in the air, showing he was ready for any attack the other might throw at him.

"Yeah right" The one in purple said in disbelieve before raised his staff again and ran towards the one in red.

The dark green turtle easily dodged the attack by rolling to the side and once he was up on his feet again he swiftly jumped backwards to avoid another attack. Seeing this the one in purple let out a faint battle cry as he spun his staff with ease before he pushed one end forward in hope he would hit the other but again that failed as he just leaned backwards but the staff was just a few inches away from hitting him right on his face.

Now the one in purple started to get really annoyed he raised the end of the staff up over his head before he spun it again and tried to hit the other over his head but again he avoided it by moving to the sides, his eyes never moving from the one in front of him. As fast as he avoided one attack he had to avoid another swing and he did so by jumping forward, rolled a few feet away from the other and got up and turned around to face the turtle with the staff. As he avoided the attack the turtle with the staff spun his staff around before holding it behind his shell and when he saw the one in red faced him again he spun around the staff a little longer this time before he swung the staff towards the one in red. The attack missed of course as the other ducked while moving slightly to the side and when the one in purple spun the staff over his head he did one mistake when he swung the staff forward, he closed his eyes and didn't see when the one in front of him took the staff out of his hands.

When something felt like it was missing from him the one in purple opened his eyes only to see that the one in red had his staff and it was then he knew that he had lost. The one in red looked at the turtle in front of him before he spun the staff and then broke it in half by slamming it against his kneepad. With two pieces of the staff he looked back at the one in purple and smirked.

"Should have dropped the staff?" The taller turtle asked even though he already knew the answer to that one.

"Should have dropped the staff" Was the only replay he got before he turned around, crunched down and covered his head as the one in red ran towards him and started to use his shell like a drum with the two pieces of the now broken staff.

"Okay! Okay! OW! I'm down! I'm down!" The one in purple said out loud but he earned a few more hits to his shell before he was allowed to get up and walk over to the one in orange who was sitting on his knees on a safer distance from the rest. When the taller turtle had kneeled down beside the other, the one in orange stuck his tongue out for a quick second before he smiled.

The two younger turtles were now watching their older brothers as they kneeled down in front of one another, the one in blue mumbled something to the one red in Japanese in a low tone so the other two couldn't hear him.

"Whatever you say" Was the answer he got before both of them stood up and got in a fighting stance.

This time the one in red did take out both his sais and before the first blow came he spun the sais with ease before he blocked the first blow by bring both his sais up in the air, a few inches from his face. They stood like that for a few seconds before the one with the sais backed away and moved so he was behind the other but the one with the katana saw that coming and quickly spun around and tried to strike the other but he missed since the one in red took a step back. For a few seconds they just looked at each other before the one in red spun his sais and ran towards the one in blue but again the attack the one with the katana tried to swing at the one with the sais was easily avoided by crunching down and quickly move to the side.

After that the one in red pushed the one in blue after that attack he tried to strike the one with the katana but that only made the one in front of him kick him on his chest which caused him to stumble backwards and land on his shell but he quickly jumped back up on his feet. And after the one in blue had charged the younger turtle he managed to unarm the one in red of at least one sai. That made the dark green turtle get slightly angry and he grip around the handle of the sai got tighter.

They both ran towards each other but the one in blue didn't see the fast attack the dark green turtle did which made him drop his katana and that's when the one in red saw his chance, before the older turtle got a chance to take out his other katana the one in red trapped one hand of the older turtle with his sai, spun the sai around and managed to flip the older turtle over his shell and onto the floor. That made the one in blue groan in pain as he held his wrist in his hand were the sai had been.

"Nice try" The one in red said and a smile appeared on his face as he saw his older sibling lying on the floor, defeated.

"Yame!" A sharp voice suddenly said which made all of the turtles turn to look at the once person they knew the voiced belonged too before all of them kneeled down in the middle of the floor.

After that a giant rat walked into the room which they called the "Dojo" and he slowly walked over to the turtles which he had come to raise as his own sons and when he passed the oldest of them he earned a quick bow in respect.

"You all did very well" He spoke and the voice had a hint of Japanese accent in it.

"But I did better" The one in red spoke which caused the oldest turtle to look at him disbelieve.

"This is about self-improvement Raphael. It's not about winning and losing" The rat scolded his second oldest son.

"I know sensei but I won and they lost" He replayed to his "Sensei" and put both his hands behind his head and a cocky grin appeared on his face. Hearing that the rat got rather angry and put one finger against a pressure point that he knew all his sons had on the side of their neck which made the dark green turtle flinch in pain and his eyes to widen slightly.

"B-But the important thing is that we all did our best! Good job everyone!" He cried out just so his sensei would let go of him and after hearing that he let go and when he did the one in red hunched forward and let his arms rest on the floor and the rat let out a slight amused chuckle.

After that they all walked out of the dojo and headed for the kitchen. If you hadn't guessed it by now these four turtles were all brothers and their rat sensei was also their father. They have been living down in the sewers for 15 years now and it was also time for them to celebrate their "Mutation Day". You can see it kind of like their birthday but the only thing they got would be Michelangelo's cake, if he makes one.

If you're wondering who is who it's really simple. The one with the blue bandana, twin katana blades, sap green "skin" color and blue eyes is the oldest out of them and the second tallest. His name is Leonardo Yoshi Hamato but his brothers just calls him Leo and his father/sensei is the only one that addresses him as Leonardo. The only time Leo hears someone say his full name is when he have done something to make his father really angry which rarely happens. Leo is also the calmest and most mature out of the four turtles and the one who does everything to master the skills of being a ninja.

Then you have the one with the red bandana, two sais, dark green "skin" color and emerald green eyes, he is the second oldest out of them and the third tallest. His name is Raphael Firenzi Hamato but his brothers just calls him Raph, they can sometimes call him Raphie but that's only Donnie or Mikey that calls him that if they either want something from him or if they have gotten really scared. Raph hated that nickname but the only time he really said he did was one of them said it to make him angry The only one to address him as Raphael is his father Master Splinter and just like Leo Splinter only address Raphael by his full name if he have done something he shouldn't which happens pretty often. Raph is also the strongest out of his brothers but he is also the one with the shortest temper which have gotten him into a lot of fights with Leo who constantly tries to over shine Raph. But he is also the one who is the most loyal to family and most protective, he would do anything for his family though he would never admit it.

Then you have the one with the purple bandana, a bo-staff, olive green "skin" color and brown eyes, he is the third oldest out of them but he is also the tallest. His name is Donatello Hamato but his brothers just call him either Don or Donnie, the only one to address him by Donatello is his father Master Splinter and just like his other brothers Splinter will only say Donnie's full name if he have done something he is not allowed to do. Donnie is the smartest out of his brothers, he loves to build new things and often rants about things in such scientific ways that his brothers mostly have no idea what he is talking about but Donnie is also the weakest one out of the four but he doesn't let that stop him from training but being so into machines and other stuff like that he often never finds the time to get at least a little bit stronger. He believes that someday he will build something that can do the fighting part for him.

And then you have the one with an orange bandana, two nun-chucks, sea green "skin" color and baby blue eyes, he is the youngest out of them and also the shortest. His name is Michelangelo Hamato but his brothers just call him either Mike or Mikey and like his brothers the only one to address him as Michelangelo is Splinter but Splinter will only say Mike's full name if he has done something he shouldn't which happens from time to time. Mikey is the most childish out of the four of them but he is also the one who could become the most skilled if he just put more time with his training. But being how he is he never does instead he keeps to reading his comics and playing videogames.

And lastly you have Master Splinter. He is a tall brown rat who wears a red kimono and he walks around with a stick. There isn't much more to say about him only that he tries to be as calm as he can around his four adoptive sons while training them to be ninjas. He might have train them for 15 years but he knows that they are far from being masters of it which is why he keeps training them.

After Mikey had finished their "dinner" which were algae and worms everyone sat down around the table and started to eat. Their food weren't really any good but at least they had something to eat. For the most part everyone forced themselves to eat it just because they knew they needed to eat something and since they didn't have any other choice they went with it.

"There are still some algae and worms left if anyone wants it! Anybody? Anybody?" Mikey suddenly called out while looking at his brothers with a slight amused grin, he knew they didn't want to but he just had to ask anyway.

"No thanks" Leo responded and looked down at the food he still had left on his plate.

"I'm good" Raph responded and looked down on the plate in front of him.

"All yours" Donnie replayed and had a slight bored look on his face.

"Ah I guess there is no more room left for cake!" Mikey said and placed a cake on the table which caused his brothers to get up from their seats in hope it would be a real cake.

"It is a cake!" Donnie burst out while Raph tasted some of the cake and he got disappointed when he realized what it was made of.

"Made of algae… And worms" Raph said out loud and he got a disappointed look on his face.

"What's the frosting made out of…?" Leo asked and looked at his youngest brother.

"You don't want to know….." Mikey replayed and pulled the cake slightly away from his brothers.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey then burst out and gave a big smile to his brothers in hope to lighten things up while also lifting the cake up a few inches from the table.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Leo, Raph and Donnie said at the same time and smiled back at Mikey.

"Ah yes. Fifteen years from today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families" Splinter said to his sons while smiling at them.

"Tells us the story Master Splinter" Mikey said and a light look of hope shined from his eyes as he really wanted to hear it again.

"Michelangelo I've already told you that story many times" Splinter responded and looked at Mikey.

"Please! Pleeeaaassse!" Mikey said and before he could say please one more time Raph had gone up from his seat, walked over to Mikey and placed one hand over Mikey's mouth to shut him up.

"Please, it's the only way to shut Mikey up" Raph said and he looked very annoyed and when Mikey heard that he got a little angry but he was able to push the angry feeling away pretty fast.

"Ah very well. Many years ago" Splinter started as he told his sons the story of how they came to be the unlikeliest of families.

Before they became who they are now Splinter was a normal human, he had just left the pet store with four baby turtles and on his way back home he passed a strange man and something seemed off about him so Splinter decided to follow the man. He followed the man to an alley but when he tried to hear what the man was talking about with another man he didn't hear anything and as he moved his foot from one place to another he didn't see the rat and when he had stepped on the rat's tail it let out a scream in pain which alerted the two men. When the two men saw Splinter, or Hamato Yoshi as he was named then, they called for two more before they attacked him. Master Splinter were able to fight them off but what he didn't see was the canister that one of them held which resulted in the strange man dropping it and Splinter dropped the small tank where he held his baby turtles in, inside the canister was some kind of liquid and when the canister broke some of it landed on Splinter which slowly turned him into a mutant rat since the last thing he had touched was a rat and the small tank the turtles were in landed right in the liquid and when the turtles got it on themselves they slowly turned into mutant humanoid turtles.

"That was the beginning of our lives together. It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all" Splinter finished and held up the same canister that the men left behind after their mutation.

"Mom!" Mikey said as he grabbed the canister and hugged it and his brothers just stared at him for a few seconds.

"So sensei now that we are fifteen I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" Leo said out loud and the look of hope after he had said that was shown in Leo, Donnie and Raph's faces.

"Yes…" Splinter started which made all of his sons cheer I happiness.

"And no" He finished when his sons got quiet which made all of them whine.

"You have grown powerful but you're all still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely" Splinter said as he stood up from his chair and started to walk away.

"So sensei isn't that just "No"?" Donnie asked while he looked a bit confused.

"Yes and no. Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes" Splinter said in hope that his smartest son would figure out what he meant.

"Ah ha so in order for us to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes so we can go?" Donnie asked and the look on his face showed that he hoped that he was right.

"No" Splinter responded.

"And yes?" Donnie asked and the look of hope slowly faded.

"No!" Was the respond Donnie got from his father.

"Awwww" Donnie said out loud in disbelieve and dropped his head so he looked down.

"Sensei we know that you're trying to protect us but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here" Leo said out loud in hope that his father would understand.

At first Splinter wasn't sure of what to answer but when he saw his sons look up at him with their puppy dog eyes he let out a sigh in defeat.

"You may go tonight" Splinter said to his sons as he decided to give up which made his sons cheer once again in happiness.

"High three!" Mikey said happily and held up his hands which all of his brothers high three-D.

As they all waited for time to pass by Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey decided to do other stuff they like to do but since Leo started to watch his favorite TV-show "Space Heroes" Mikey couldn't play his videogames so he followed Donnie into his lab to disturb him. Raph had gone into his bedroom and gotten one of his comics before he walked back to the living room area and started to read his comic book and for the most part he ignored the TV. Leo watched the TV screen and ignored what happened around him, even though he had watched "Space Heroes" a lot of times he still loved the show and he hoped that he could one day be just like the main character, Captain Ryan.

"Gentlemen I have bold and daring plan! There is no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!" Leo said at the same time the main character said it.

"You know this show is stupid right?" Raph said but he didn't take his eyes off his comic.

"Space Heroes is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero, someday I'm going to be just like him!" Leo stated proudly as he put his left hand over his chest.

"Well you do enjoying hearing yourself talk so you're on your way" Raph responded but he still didn't take his eyes off his comic.

"It's go time!" Mikey said when he had run into the living room area with Donnie right by his side and you could hear how excited he was.

So the four turtle brothers grabbed all their weapons just in case but before they were allowed to leave Splinter held them back to say a few things to them.

"You're going into a strange and hostile world. You must bare awareness at all times" Splinter told them.

"Hai sensei!" All four of them said at the same time.

"Stay in the shadows!" Splinter said as he saw that his sons were about to leave even though he wasn't done talking.

"Hai sensei!" All four of them said at the same time again.

"Don't talk to strangers" Splinter said when he saw that once again his sons were about to leave even though he wasn't done talking.

"Hai sensei" All four said again but they didn't sound very happy this time.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Splinter filled in.

"Hai sensei.." All four of them said and sounded more unhappy than the last time.

Knowing that their sensei would say more they hurried out of the sewers and when they got close to a man hole cover all four of them started to get nervous and just to be careful Leo removed the man hole cover slightly and looked around, when he didn't see anyone around he removed it completely and got out of the sewer with his brothers right behind him. When all four were above ground they looked around and their eyes widen in amazement and once they had turned around and saw more of the city they just stared at it and just as Mikey was about to walk out on the street Raph stopped him.

"Don't you remember what sensei said? Stay out of the shadows so I don't think walking out in the middle of the street would be such a good idea" Raph told his youngest brother.

"Then where should we go?" Mikey asked confused.

"The rooftops, up there we will have a bigger chance of not being spotted" Raph said and started to walk up a fire escape and his three brothers just looked at him before they followed him.

"This idea is pretty good, how did you think of it?" Leo asked confused as he looked at Raph.

"You're not the only one who is being trained to be a ninja Leo. All of you should have known about the rooftops" Raph responded and looked around once he were on the rooftop.

Donnie, Mikey and Leo all stopped beside Raph once they were on the rooftop as well and looked around, they had a pretty good view of the city from up there and to them the view was amazing. Leo of course was mad at himself for not thinking about going up on the rooftops in the first place since it was mostly him who came up with safe ideas and not Raph but at the same time he was happy that at least someone had thought about it.

For a few hours Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph just jumped from rooftop to rooftop both too looked around the city but also to train themselves since they all had they feeling this wouldn't be the last time they would go above ground. During their run on the rooftops they didn't see anything until they heard a woman let out a scream from further down the street, knowing the woman might be in trouble the four brothers hurried after the scream and like they thought the woman was being chased by 6 men that looked like they belonged in some type of gang. Not wanting the woman to get hurt all four of them jumped down from the roof while still avoiding to be seen by anyone before the got closer to the 6 gang members. When one of them were close Donnie pulled out his staff from his back and used it to trip the first person which resulted in the rest of them to turn and look in the alley Donnie and his brothers were in.

"What are those things?" One of them asked when they saw how the four brothers looked like.

"Some freaks in turtle costumes" Another one replayed.

"I don't care what they are they are going to pay for tripping me!" Another one said and walked forward to make the first move.

And since Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph are just used to fight one on one and not as a team the fight went pretty bad but they still managed to make 4 of the gang members run away in fear. The other two still tried to beat them but after a while they gave up and ran away. The four brothers looked at each other knowing that they might have looked like fools while trying to fight as poorly as they just had , feeling like they had all just lost a battle they all jumped down the nearest man hole cover and headed home. On the way none of them said a word they didn't want to say anything to each other either.

When they finally got home they saw a worried Splinter waiting for them but as Leo told their sensei what had just happened that worry turned into anger since he knew that his sons weren't ready and now he just got the proof of it.

"And so your inability of working together as a team allowed them all to escape" Splinter told his sons.

"Even so sensei we still saved the one who needed help the bad guys ran in a different direction" Raph said to his sensei to see if it would calm him down a bit.

"But you still hurt each other when you tried to use your weapons in combat!" Splinter said before he let out a sigh to calm himself down.

"Maybe you aren't ready and need more training to learn how to work together as a team" Splinter said once he had calmed himself down.

"But sensei what if there are more people like that woman we saved? I don't think that next time she will be so lucky that someone just happens to be around to stop it all" Leo said and hoped that Splinter would understand what he meant.

For a while Splinter didn't say anything he just looked at his sons as he tried to come up with a solution so that his sons could still go above ground but still train to fight as a team. After a few minutes he finally thought of something, he just hoped that it would be the right choice in the end.

"If you are to fight more affectively as a team, a unit. You're going to need a leader" Splinter said and looked at his sons.

"Can I be the leader?" Raph said out loud which caused Leo to look at him.

"Why should you be the leader? I'm more mature than you, I should be the leader" Leo said and had a look of annoyance written all over his face.

"Hey I'm smarter than all of you guys put together it should be me!" Donnie said before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way it should be me!" Mikey said out loud which caused the rest of his family to look at him in surprise.

"I don't really have a reason I just think it should be me" Mikey said and a smile appeared on his face.

"This is a difficult decision I will meditate on it" Splinter said before he walked into his room.

At first he didn't really meditate he just looked forward before he let out a sigh, he had hoped that Leo would be the first one to ask to be leader but since Raph had asked first he knew that he had to tell his sons that Raphael would become their new leader. Not because he thought Raph was suited for it, at least not yet, but because he had asked for it but of course he wouldn't let his sons know the reason why Raphael was chosen as the leader. So he took a deep breath before he opened the door again.

"It's Raphael" Splinter said before he closed to the door again to get some privacy.

Donnie, Mikey and Leo all looked at Raph in disbelieve and Raph looked more surprised than ever before and he started to wonder if it was such a good idea to say that he wanted to be the leader. He knew how much Leo wanted to be the leader but he wasn't all too happy about having to follow Leo's order so much which could be why he had said it in the first place. None of the brothers said anything to each other they just walked into their own rooms while still being in shock after what their sensei had told them.

"_I hope this hasn't been the biggest mistake I've ever made. I hope from the bottom of my heart that Raphael will be a good leader. Only time will tell"_ Splinter thought to himself as he locked the door to his room before he started to meditate.

**::Note::**

**Okay this story was mainly written because I always wanted Raphael to be the leader in TMNT but I still knew he wouldn't become the leader so one day I though "Why not write a fanfiction on how I think it will go if Raph is the leader and not Leo?" and this is the result. **

**I hope you like this story and for those who wonder this story is going to be a mix between the 2k3 cartoon version and the newer cartoon from 2012 because I love a lot of moments in both cartoons but I'll also include my own moments. **

**This story may also have longer chapters than my other stories and I have a feeling this will be my longest written fanfiction yet. I'll also try and upload as many chapters as I can but since the chapters are so long I might write them when I don't have anything better to do or when I just feel like it. Which means the chapters won't be uploaded as often as my other stories but I will continue this until I think it's enough. **


	2. Doubt

**Raphael the Leader in Red Chapter 2 Doubt **

**Raphael's point of view**

The very next morning I forced myself out of the bed at 4 am, it wasn't like me to be up this early but I hadn't been sleeping at all anyway and since I saw no point in trying to force myself to rest when my body refused to listen to me I decided to just get up anyway, I knew in the back of my head that Leo would be up anytime now and facing him after Master Splinter said I would be the leader made me want to keep my distance from Leo. I knew he have always wanted to be leader and then I end up as the leader, he will sure as shell hate me for it.

_Was this really the right choice? A part of me wants to be the leader, the other don't._

Thought to myself and let out a small sigh before I walked out from my room and headed towards the dojo. I know that training at this hour would seem bad but it is something I always found myself doing for a lot of different reasons.

_Pull it together Raphael. Master Splinter picked you and now you have to show that you can be a good leader._

I thought to myself as I punched the training dummy in front of me while I tried to mentally boost my spirit but no matter what I said nothing worked.

"How can I ever be a good leader? Everyone in my family knows about my temper…Even as a child I did stupid things…" I say in low tone to make sure I didn't wake anyone up and I had to stop myself from letting out a light chuckle at my own statement.

I tried to block out the thoughts that were clouding my head but no matter how hard I tried a voice inside my head told me over and over that I wasn't ready for any of this, that I would never be. It's like Leo said he is the mature one and knowing myself I could never become that mature on such a short notice.

I let out a small growl as I swung my hand forward and hit the dummy's head making the helmet fall off but luckily I managed to catch the helmet before it hit the floor. That was too close for my liking.

**Raphael's point of view ends**

Raph let out a sigh as he placed the helmet back on the dummy and once he had stretched his somewhat stiff back he heard the door to the dojo slide open which caused him to turn around and in front of him he saw his older brother Leonardo staring at him in surprise.

"Raph? What are you doing up now?" Leo asked as he walked closer to Raph to make sure is younger brother was okay.

"I couldn't sleep that's all" Raph responded as he turned back to the dummy and started to kick it and punch it furiously, something was bother him and Leo could tell.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked concerned, he might be mad that Raph became the leader and not him but family comes before everything else and if something was troubling his brothers Leo didn't think twice before he helped them.

"I'm fine I just need to blow of some steam" Raph responded but he never turned around to look at Leo as he talked to his older brother.

Leo just watched Raph as his younger brother punched and kicked the dummy and slow and half focused moves. Leo had only seen his brother like this a few times and every time he did fight like he did right now it would be because something was on his mind but Leo knew better than to try and force Raph to tell him, he knew that Raph hated to talk about his own problem he always stated it was something he needed to figure out alone but whenever either himself or their two younger brothers needed someone to talk to Raph would listen and be there for them. Leo knew that Raph was more mature than he sometimes acted.

Leo soon left the dojo and walked back into the kitchen to finish making his tea, as he was about to pour some tea into a cup Raph walked into the kitchen and poured some water into the glass he was holding before he quickly drank it all up.

"Good morning my sons" Leo and Raph heard their father say which made them turn their heads and look at him.

"Morning sensei" Raph said to Splinter before he put the glass in the sink and leaned back against one of the counters.

"Good morning sensei" Leo answered as his eyes moved back to look at Raphael, he knew that something was troubling him but he didn't want to ask what was wrong since he knew he would be answered with a "I'm fine" from his hotheaded brother.

"It is rare to see you up at this hour Raphael, is something troubling you my son?" Splinter soon asked and gave his second oldest son a look of concern.

"No not really, I just didn't get any sleep. I'll be fine I promise" Raph said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Both and Leo and Master Splinter watched as Raph walked away from them and sat down on the couch with thoughts clouding his mind and when Splinter saw that he let out a sigh before he went back to getting a cup of tea as well. Raph didn't move a muscle he just sat on the couch and stared blankly forward with thoughts clouding his mind and each time a new thought came to his mind he was fast to try and figure out an answer to it but he would lie if he said he wasn't nervous. He knew that when he and his brothers would leave the sewers tonight he had to lead them and a part of him wondered if he were truly ready.

The hours passed by and first Donnie woke up and then Mikey, both of them saw their older brother Raph just sitting on the couch not responding to anything at all. Mikey frowned when Raph ignored him, if it was one thing Mikey hated it was being ignored. Mikey tried everything he knew would normally make Raph give him attention but no respond what so ever. That made Mikey frown before he walked into the kitchen, took out a water balloon from who knows where and started to fill it with water.

When it was filled he crept up behind the couch before he dropped it over Raph's head and when Raph knew who had dropped the water balloon on his head he quickly got up from the couch and turned around and faced Mikey with pure anger in his eyes.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled at his younger brother before he was hot on his tail.

He chased Mikey all around the lair more than once and when he finally caught his orange masked brother he gave his youngest brother a few hits over his head until a voice made Raphael stop.

"Raph stop it. I think Mikey have had enough" Leo said as he placed his hand on Raph's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Raph didn't respond he just let go of his younger brother before he turned around and walked into the dojo while muttering something in a very low tone so no one could hear him. Once he were inside the dojo he saw his father sitting on the floor meditating and Raph couldn't help but to think about the decision his father made about him being the leader. But instead of question his father he just ignored it and tried to see the positive side on things but his mind wouldn't let him feel at ease.

"What is troubling you my son?" Splinter suddenly said out loud before he turned his head to look at Raph.

"Nothing" Raph responded as he looked away from his father.

"You know as well as your brothers Raphael that I know when something is troubling you, now what is on your mind my son?" Splinter tried one more time as he stood up and walked over to Raph.

"It's just that…..I don't know if I have what it takes to be a leader…. You know as well as I do that Leo would be a better one" Raph said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because you think Leonardo would be better does not mean that you are not as good as him. I've watched over you and your brothers all your lives and see good leadership in both you and Leonardo. You just need to have faith in yourself and trust your brothers" Splinter said before he put his paw on Raph's shoulder which made Raph look at his father.

"I do trust my brothers sensei…. It's myself I don't have any faith in…" Raph responded as he dropped his head.

Before Raph could say anything else to his sensei Leo, Mikey and Donnie walked into the dojo as all of them were ready to start their morning training. Splinter turned to look at his other sons when he heard the door open and close, he knew that Raph were still troubled but he needed to start their morning training. So Splinter turned around and all of his sons sat down on their knees on the floor as they waited for Splinter to start their training.

For hours they trained both attack and defense moves but as the hours passed Splinter went on with trying to teach them how to stay silent as well as trying to teach them the importance of staying in the shadows.

And in order to do that he had lit a candle before he turned off the lights while he explained to his sons that they had to blow out the candle without him catching them and without him hearing them, at first his sons thought it would be easy but they were wrong.

Donnie was the first one to try, he ran straight for the candle but splinter had heard him coming and simply lowered the candle so when Donnie tried to grab it he missed and threw himself against the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello" Splinter stated while scanning the dark corners around him.

Mikey was the second one to try, when Master Splinter turned and looked the other way Mikey ran towards Splinter and tried to grab the candle as well but like his brother Mikey failed as well. Splinter had heard Mikey and moved the candle out of reach and when Mikey tried to grab the candle once more Splinter pushed Mikey to the side which caused him to fly straight into Donnie.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo" Splinter stated and waited for his two remaining sons to try and blow out the candle.

It took a while before either Leo or Raph did anything since Leo thought Raph would go first but he just disappeared and when Leo saw that Raph wasn't going to do anything he slowly made his way over to Splinter who looked like he didn't know that Leo was coming towards him.

Leonardo was of course wrong, the moment Leo tried to jump on Splinter from behind his sensei quickly got up and moved to the side. That didn't stop Leo fully, he quickly got back up on his feet and tried once more but again he failed since Master Splinter moved to the side and pushed Leo on the back of his shell, sending him flying right into Donnie and Mikey.

"Poor choice Leonardo, I would have expected more from you" Splinter commented as he still tried to figure out from which direction Raphael would attack him from.

At first Raph didn't do anything but when Splinter heard a noise he moved to the side to move away from the side, bad move. Raph had made that noise to trick Splinter and it worked, when Splinter realized that Raph wasn't going to try and blow out the candle from where the noise and come from but it was already too late. Raphael had taken out one of his sais and trapped Splinter's arm in it and moved the sai backwards, making Splinter's arm move out of view for Splinter and then Raph blew out the candle and the room got pitch black.

As soon as Donnie had gone up from the floor and switched on the lights both Mikey and Leo got up from the floor as well and looked first at Raph then their sensei.

"Well done Raphael" Splinter told his second oldest son and looked at him.

"How the shell did you know that was going to work?" Leo suddenly said out loud while looking at Raph.

"I didn't but I thought why not at least try" Raph answered and seethed his sais once he had let go of Master Splinter.

Leo didn't say anything else he just gave Raph a quick look before he walked over to the couch and started to the TV to watch his favorite show, he may have lost this training challenge to Raph but he still had his favorite TV-show and no matter how many times Leo watched it he still loved it.

Donnie and Mikey talked to each other before they walked into their own bedrooms, Mikey didn't want to listen to "Space Heroes" let alone watch it so he walked into his own bedroom to read a comic and Donnie walked into his bedroom to read a book. Raph stayed behind and when his brothers were gone he let out a silent sigh before he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He was exhausted but this isn't the first time he have gone one night without any sleep so he was pretty much used to it and it didn't bother him that much but he knew that the rest of his family did worry about him.

"Are you sure you are okay my son?" Master Splinter asked when he saw the exhausted look on Raphael's face.

"Hai sensei, I just need to get some rest and I'll be all better" Raph responded and started to fill a glass with water.

"Are you still thinking about the fact that I choose you as the leader?" Splinter said as he watched Raph and as soon as he had asked that question Raph seemed to get tense.

"Yes…. I know you said that I shouldn't doubt myself but I can't help it." Raph responded before he let out another sigh.

"You will see my son that all is going to be just fine. You can become a great leader, you just need to see that for yourself" Splinter said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Raph watched his father leave him alone before he walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. At first he didn't drink the water that was in the glass he was holding he just placed the glass on the table, grossed his arms on the table and rested his head on his hands and watched the water in the glass. What Raph didn't know on the other hand was that Leo had been watching him, there was a short news break on the TV so Leo decided to get up and make some tea while he still could and heard the conversation between Raph and Splinter. Leo then felt like an idiot for being mad at his own brother over such a silly thing, he had been so jealous that he didn't even see how much all of it made Raph nervous.

Leo mentally said sorry to Raph before he walked into the kitchen and made his tea and walked back into the living room area when his tea was done. Raph hadn't even heard Leo walk into the kitchen, he was too deep into his own thoughts that he shut out every possible sound. That of course led to Raph just staring at the water in the glass without actually drinking it. After a few minutes Raph got up from the chair to stop himself from falling asleep and then he quickly drank up with water and put the glass in the sink.

Raph walked into the living room area and watched Leo as he his eyes were clued on the TV screen while his favorite show was playing. Raph hated to admit it but he didn't hate the show "Space Heroes" but it wasn't his favorite show either, it was just one of those shows he could watch when there were nothing else to watch. Raph couldn't help but to shake his head lightly at the memory of all those time he pretended to read a comic while Leo were watching that show and Raph would watch the show instead of reading the comic he was holding and every time Leo quoted something the main character said Raph couldn't help but to smile at seeing his older brother act like a little child.

The minutes seemed to pass by faster as Raph watched the show from a distance but Raph had a feeling that Leo still knew that he was watching as well. When the show was over Mikey jumped out of his room and looked at his older brothers.

"Are we leaving soon?" Mikey asked as he looked first at Leo then at Raph.

"Yes Mikey, can you please go and get Don?" Raph said and watched his youngest brother smile at him.

"Sure thing!" Mikey answered and disappeared into Donnie's room.

When Raph saw Mikey disappear into the room he felt his worry grow bigger than before, what if he did one thing wrong and he would get his brothers killed? He would never forgive himself if that happened, Raph just wanted to go into his room and stay there for the rest of the night but he had promised Mikey during their practice that they all would go top side for a few hours but not for too long either. Splinter still didn't want them to go top side until they could fight better as a team but he couldn't force them to stay down here anyway, he knew that they would go anyway.

When the four turtles had been top side they came back a bit disappointed since they didn't run into any trouble and they had hoped to see if their skill of working as a team had improved at least a little bit, they hadn't hurt each other during practice at least so that was a good sign.

"See you bros tomorrow" Mikey said before he walked into his bedroom to get some rest.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Donnie, Raph and Leo said back before they walked into their own bedrooms.

Raph looked around his bedroom and he was at least a bit calmer so he tried to relax as his exhaustion finally caught up to him and he fell asleep.


	3. Miss O'Neil

**Raphael the Leader in Red Chapter 3 Miss O'Neil**

The rest of the night passed out silently as the four brothers and their sensei was sleeping, with the sound of the subway over their heads. All of them dreamed through the night and waited for their morning routine to start but the sound of the alarm system Donatello set up went off causing the family to wake up and rush into Donnie's lab where the security cameras were shown on 6 big computer screens.

"What is causing this Don?" Leo asked as his body tensed up a bit.

"I don't know I can't see anything" Donnie answered as his eyes kept scanning the screens for any form of activity.

And just like Donnie stated there were nothing showing up on the screens but all of them knew that something must have set off the alarm and all of them wanted to know. Donatello set up that security system years ago just in case since he knew that someday someone might go down into the sewer for unknown reasons and someone might go down here to find the same old subway station that Donnie and the rest of his family lived in, so to be on the safe side the security system got set up and even though Donnie have improved it a lot over the years there have been zero activity. Donnie didn't complain though and neither did his brothers, they were all aware of their sensei's over protection and if someone were to fine their home all of them knew that Splinter would make them take a few things with them and then they would leave.

"Donnie what is that?" Mikey asked a bit scared as the wall in one of the screens started to crumble before it fell down.

The four brothers never took their eyes of the screen and once the smoke cleared small robot like things walked out through the hole in the wall and started to look around before they separated into two groups, one going to the right and the others going to the left and when Raph saw which direction they were coming from his eyes widen before he hurried over to the door.

"Whatever those things are we have to stop them, they are heading towards our lair and if those things can be tracked down then our lair won't be safe anymore" Raph stated once he was by the door and his brothers first looked at each other then back at Raph.

"Then what should we do?" Leo asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop them what else?" Raph responded as he looked back at the screens.

"Donnie you have to stay here, we need someone who can tell us how many are coming this way. Mikey and Leo follow me" Raph said before he ran out from their lair with Mikey and Leo right behind him.

As they were running through the sewers Raph took out his T-phone and the moment Donnie called him he answered, put the call on speaker mode and put it back so he could be able to hear what his brother was telling him while still being able to fight.

"Okay there should be around 100 robots around your next corner to the right, maybe more" Donnie's voice was heard from the speakers and Raph quickly made a turn and when he rounded the corner he, Leo and Mikey saw a whole lot of robots right in front of them and from the looks of it the robots weren't going to stop at anything.

"How in the world are we going to stop all of them?!" Mikey cried out and looked at Raph.

"By fighting together, I don't know what those things are or what they are doing down here but I refuse to let them anywhere near our home" Raph said with pure anger in his voice, he didn't mean the anger towards Mikey of course he just wants to protect his family at all costs.

Mikey didn't like the idea Raph had so far but he couldn't help but to agree as well, he didn't want those things in his home if they could possibly hurt his older brothers or his father. Leo also agreed in but he had no idea just how long the three of them could hold all of those robots off but he figured that Raph might come up with something along the way Leo would probably do the same if he had been Raph.

As the robots got closer and closer Raph, Mikey and Leo took out their weapons while standing side by side and the moment Raph moved forward and took out 3 of the robots Mikey and Leo were fast on their feet to help him, all of them also made sure that no robot were able to pass them. The sound of steel hitting steel and steel being crushed echoed through the sewers but the positive side with all of this was that the robots got less and less than the sound of a female scream caught Raph's attention, what in the world is a woman doing down in the sewer?

"Donnie is the way cleared out yet?" Raph asked as he cut through three robot heads.

"Yes there is only 6 or so left on the screen" Donnie answered as his eyes moved from one screen to another.

"Then get over here, I thought I heard someone scream" Raph said as he helped Leo out since some of the robots tried to attack him from behind.

"Got it" Donnie responded and ended the call before he turned off his T-phone.

"What is going on Donatello?" Splinter asked concerned while he moved his eyes between the computer screens and Donnie.

"Raph, Leo and Mikey needs me sensei. Raph told me he thought he heard someone scream and if someone did then it means he or she needs our help and don't worry sensei we will be careful" Donnie answered as he turned off the alarm system and checked one more time that the robots were really gone.

Once the alarm system got quiet and Donnie couldn't see any signs of more robots coming towards their home he grabbed his boo-staff and hurried out of the lair and he knew that Splinter was watching him. Donnie knew that Splinter was just worried about him and his brothers after all he had lost his family once it's only understandable that he don't want to lose them again. Donnie tried to forget about that for the time being as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the sewers and the moment he reached his brothers Raph was looking around as he tried to figure out where that scream was coming from.

"What are you-" Mikey started as he walked closer to Raph but he soon went silent and looked around.

"AAAHHHH!" A woman's scream echoed once again through the sewer which caused Donnie, Mikey and Leo to look at Raph before the four of them hurried towards the scream.

Leo didn't want to get too close just in case the woman would see them but he also knew that he just couldn't leave her since from the sound of it she was in trouble. Raph felt the same as Leo at this point and even though he knew he put his family secret on the line he also knew that he couldn't just walk away when someone who is innocent needed his help.

As the brothers were running through the sewer tunnels with ease they heard the same familiar sound of robots marching in the same direction and when they got closer and closer they saw a human up against the wall of the sewer with the same type of robots that were heading towards their lair and Raph didn't think twice before he told his brothers to take out the robots that were going to attack the human girl. Donnie was the first one to attack the robots when he saw them charge at the girl he swung his boo-staff to the side, slamming three robots against the wall crushing them between the wall and his weapon. Mikey attacked two robots almost the same time as Donnie by slamming down his two nun-chucks against two robots, crushing them under his weapon. Raphael attacked two robots as well by swinging his two sais down on them, making the end of his sais cut through the robots. And Leo attacked the remaining 4 robots by swinging his twin katanas, cutting of the heads of the robots.

The girl however didn't see a thing, she closed her eyes when she saw that the robots were about to attack her. She had her eyes closed since she thought she would die by those robots deep underground in the sewers, though the pain never came instead she heard the sound of robots being destroyed and she didn't open her eyes until everything got silent again. Around her she saw the robots in pieces and she knew in the back of her head that there were someone in front of her and she couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief.

When Raph noticed that the human were looking in their direction he pulled his brothers away from the human as a sign that they needed to get out of there and the only one to protest was Mikey but they all stayed quiet and just made sure that she couldn't see them.

The human looked forward and tried to look at those who had saved her but she couldn't see anything, it was far too dark for her to see anything but pure darkness in front of her.

"Oh thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along" The girl said out loud in hope that the person who had saved her would hear her.

Mikey looked at the girl after she had said thank you and ignored the fact that his older brothers were about to leave him behind or that's at least what he thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back. But being who he is Mikey removed the hand that he knew belonged to Leo and turned back to the human again before he stepped into view, he knew it was a bad idea with his brothers around but something in him told him that this human wasn't going to tell others about them.

"Hey how are you doing?" Mikey asked casually once he had crunched down so he was about eye level to the human who was still on the floor.

"You're a….A…." The human said before she fainted, the moment Mikey saw that he picked the girl up and turned around and looked at his brothers.

"Dudes can we keep her?" Mikey asked and even though he already knew the answer he just felt that he had to ask.

"Of course we can't Mikey! She's a human! Splinter is going to flip when he finds out that a human saw us." Leo burst out at his youngest brother.

"As much as I hate to admit it Leo is right Mikey, we can't bring her home. She has a life above ground and we just can't take that away from her. Plus Splinter is going to flip if he finds out." Raph agreed with Leo and looked at Mikey while crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikey sighed after he heard that his two older brothers said that to him and even though he knew that they were right something in him told him that this human would be different from the rest. Mikey lowered his gazed to look at the human and that's when he noticed that her ankle were broken.

"Uh bros? I think her ankle is broken" Mikey piped up and after he said that Donnie walked up to her and looked at her ankle and indeed it was broken.

"He is right, her ankle is broken" Donnie said and turned to look at his older brothers.

"As much as I hate to say it we need to help her, we can't just leave her down here" Donnie added and he could feel how happy Mikey got.

Both Leo and Raph looked at each other before they looked back at the human Mikey was still holding, after a while Raph sighed in defeat and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Fine we will help her but we will NOT keep her" Raph said and looked at Mikey who looked like he was about to burst from all the joy.

"Raph are you sure about this?" Leo asked Raph when Mikey and Donnie walked a head to put a bandage around her ankle they would have taken her to a hospital if it weren't for the fact that they were four big mutant turtles.

"No I'm not but if her ankle really is broken we can't just leave her and you know as well as I do that it won't be easy to take her to a hospital" Raph answered as he started to walk back to their lair.

Leo let out a small sigh and followed his brothers he knew that he couldn't disagree with his brothers because they were right. She was hurt and they couldn't just turn their backs on her and leave her down here without any form of help for her ankle, he also knew that if she woke up it would be hard for her to get up and leave with a broken ankle.

On the way back the brothers didn't say much to each other since they were careful not to wake up the human since she might try to run away from them which would result in her getting more injured and none of them wanted to hurt her, they wanted to help her.

When they arrived back at the lair with the girl they saw how Master Splinter gave them a look that said he was not happy but when his eyes moved down and he saw her broken ankle he let out a small sigh and walked over to his sons to get someone to tell him what happened. Raph felt like he had to explain so he took Master Splinter with him into the dojo and started to explain that they stopped the robots from getting to lose to their lair by destroying them and when they thought everything was fine again they heard someone scream. When they got close to the person they saw it was a human girl around their own age and after they took care of the robots that tried to attack her Mikey did the mistake to show himself and the moment she saw him she fainted and it was then they noticed her broken ankle and they couldn't just leave her where they found her, they knew she would have trouble getting back up on the surface with a broken ankle. So they took her with them to try and help her since it would be hard for them to take her to hospital.

In the meantime Donnie had taken the girl to the couch and laid her down on it before he started to wrap her broken ankle in a bandage so it would heal better. Leo had gone into the kitchen to make some tea for himself and for the girl so she could drink it once she woke up. And Mikey just sat down on the beanbag and listened to some music while he waited for the girl to wake up.

After a few minutes the girl finally woke up with a light headache.

"I had the weirdest dream, four giant turtles fighting robots." She started to say to herself and when the brothers heard her talk they went to check if she was okay.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream miss" Leo said and when the girl heard him she felt how her heart started to race in her chest.

When she saw all four of them again she began to mumble low to herself in a low tone before a faint smile appeared on her face and she looked at the four turtles in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Oh I'm just fine" She started with a happy tone that sounded forced but when she tried to move she felt a massive pain shot out from her broken ankle and she quickly remembered that she must have hurt it while she was running away from those robots.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked when he saw her flinch in pain.

"Oh yeah I'm sure" She said and her voice still sounded forced.

But her smile disappeared from her face when she Master Splinter enter the room with a plate in his paws with tea on the plate, when she him she felt her heart stop and she had trouble speaking but the moment Splinter said something she fainted once more and the brothers looked first at the girl then at their Sensei.

"Wow you sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter" Mikey commented and went back to sit back down on the beanbag and listen to music.

"Tell me when she wakes up" Mikey said and started to play the music a lot louder this time so he couldn't hear anything else but the music.

A few more minutes passed by before the girl woke up but this time she felt a little better and she kind of got used to the whole thing wasn't just a dream but it was in fact reality. Mikey however had no idea that she had woken up so Raph walked over to his youngest brother and slapped him over the head.

"Ow!" Mikey said and took off the headset and looked at Raph.

"She's awake" Was all Raph said before he walked back to the couch.

"You didn't have to hit me" Mikey mumbled as he got up from the couch and followed his brother.

And indeed she was sitting on the couch holding a cup of warm tea in her hands while talking to Master Splinter who tried his best to explain the reason why the five of them looked like they do. Since she hadn't seen Mikey yet she was unaware that he was making his way over to her.

"Hi!" Mikey said happily but he wasn't greeted with equal happiness from the human.

"Ahhhh!" Instead she let out a scream which caused Mikey to scream a rather girly scream before jumping backwards to hide behind Raph.

"P-Please don't do that" Mikey said as he looked over Raph's shoulder to look at the human.

"You're the one who scared me" She defended and looked at him.

"I-I didn't mean to! Honestly!" Mikey said and walked around Raph so the human girl could look at him.

"Now that you have calmed down may I ask you what you were doing down here in the sewers and why those weird robots were chasing you?" Leo said once he knew for sure that she really had calmed down.

"Well I was working for the guy who made them. Or rather I had an internship as his assistant but when he told me that he was just going to use them to get rid of all the rats in the sewers there was just something about that statement that didn't feel right. When I started to look around I noticed that some of them disappeared from the monitors it was then I knew I was right, so I waited for him to go into another room before I took the elevator down to the bottom floor where he created those things. He calls them mousers but I keep forgetting what the short is for. Anyway when I got down there some of the mousers had returned and they weren't carrying dead rats, they were carrying money. I of course couldn't get away from him since he set his mousers after me so I was forced to try and lose them in the sewers, I got my foot stuck in a hole and broke it as I tried to turn and well that's when you four arrived" She explained and looked at them.

"Sorry for asking but who are you four?" She added.

"My name is Splinter and these are my sons. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael" Splinter said as he pointed to at his sons in the order of their names.

"It's nice to meet all of you, my name is April O'Neil" The human said with a smile on her face.

"Who was that man who made those mousers?" Donnie asked and looked at April with a questioned look on his face.

"His name is Baxter Stockman and he is a pretty well-known scientist but I guess money and power can corrupt most people" April answered.

Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Raph looked at each other as if they were trying to figure out what they should about this Stockman guy, if he really is robbing banks using those mousers they have to stop him. But for now they were focusing on their guest that they still need to help get back up on the surface since she was still a teenager and her parents were probably worried about her. What they didn't know was that they might have gained a new friend today but the world above them would soon give them more than one enemy.

**::Note::  
>Okay I finally got this chapter done :D Sorry that it took so long but I'm very busy with school and trying to get my drivers license that I barely have anytime to do anything but homework and reading the book I got from the driving school. I will try to upload more chapters sooner but I can't promise anything as of right now. And the reason I picked the teenaged April over the adult one is that I like her better as a teenager but that might just be me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and this story so far. I've got a lot planned for this story. <strong>


End file.
